


Earth's Wind

by Chaos Fox (ChaosFox)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aqua is ready to push the two together so they can kiss, Basically all main characters show up at some point., Definitely from Riku's side though, M/M, Riku understands the pining, Side Soriku if you squint, terraven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosFox/pseuds/Chaos%20Fox
Summary: Terra is an aspiring Keyblade Master who trains under Master Eraqus alongside his friend Aqua. One day a boy named Ventus comes with Master Eraqus childhood friend, Master Xehanort. This story is about the two growing closer and how their relationship develops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was origially going to be a short and cure one shot for Terraven, buuuuuttt guess how that turned out with the word length. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

Terra watched the blonde walk the halls of the castle with a pair of the emptiest eyes Terra has ever seen. It’s been like this ever since the shorter boy came to the castle with one of Master Eraqus’s friends Master Xehanort. The old man had introduced him as Ventus and Terra leapt immediately into questions about how long he has been training with Xehanort or how good he is with a Keyblade.

This seemed to be the wrong thing to do however since Ventus started screaming and clutching his head in agony. Terra watched in shock and horror as pain painted the blonde’s face before the younger dropped to floor. Terra panicked, not knowing exactly what to do when Master Eraqus approached.

Eraqus scolded Terra and ordered to brunette to take Ventus to one of the guests’ rooms to rest. After Terra nodded numbly, Eraqus turned around and walked off with Xehanort to talk about what Terra assumed were private matters. The muscular teen, bent down and picked Ventus up in his arms. He marveled at the fact of how light the blonde was. He flinched however when he still saw the pained expression on Ventus’s face.

“It’s okay Terra. You didn’t know that would happen.” Aqua reassured, giving a comforting pat on her friend’s back.

Terra sighed, “I still caused this. I’ll get him settled before heading back to training.”

“If you’re sure.” Aqua nodded at Terra before going back upstairs to train.

Terra watched her go before heading to the stairs that led to the hallways were the rooms were at. He stopped at the room that was between both his and Aqua’s. Terra gently moved Ventus so that he was only in one arm, the blonde pretty much sitting in Terra’s left arm like a seat and his head slumped against Terra’s shoulder. Blonde locks tickled Terra’s face and the brunette nearly sneezed when they tickled his nose.

After a second of adjusting, Terra opened the door to the room. It was empty with the exception of the bed and the small table by it. It didn’t have the items Terra and Aqua had that defined their rooms and made it very obvious it was theirs. It sort of reminded Terra of the blonde he was carrying right now.

With a slightly guilty feeling for thinking that, Terra placed Ventus on the bed carefully. He watched the boy, happy to see the pained expression gone from his face. The tall teen turned around and was about to walk away when he felt a hand grip his own. He nearly jumped from the shock of it before turning around to see the empty blue eyes staring up at him.

“Oh are you awake?” Terra asked. The blonde nodded and let go Terra’s hand and bringing it back to himself. “I’m sorry about what I did. I didn’t know you would pass out.”

The blonde just continued to stare and Terra felt awkwardness hit him like a wave. Did the boy even talk? Was he actually upset with him? Why are his eyes so empty? What do I say? The thoughts swirled through Terra’s head as he looked for something to say.

“A-anyways.” Terra began, sighing internally in relief when the eyes flashed with some light of life, “You should get some rest still. You must be exhausted from the trip.”

Ventus nodded but still kept staring at Terra.

“I have to get back to training so I need to go.”

Terra flinched when the little light that had appeared in the young boy’s eyes flickered out and Ventus nodded once more. The blonde turned away from Terra to lay on his sides with his back towards to the brunette.

Terra wanted to reach out but didn’t know what to say or even if the boy would even respond at all. So Terra turned around and walked back to the training hall.

It was after a while of training that Eraqus reappeared with Xehanort and informed them that Ventus would now be living with them. Terra and Aqua were both shocked but soon grew excited to know another Keyblade wielder would be living with them.

But now here they were, two weeks later, with Ventus still not talking most of the time. At first Aqua had summed it up as the blonde getting used to living with them or adjusting to life under a new master. Terra believed it and tried to help to get Ventus more comfortable about living with them.

However, Ventus still seemed as zombie like as ever even after two weeks. Terra couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the blonde every time he looked into the dull blue eyes. The brunette would make an effort to talk to him but only ever got nods or the shake of the head in return.

Ventus wasn’t all that good when using the Keyblade during training. He got knocked around a lot and the only time Terra heard a sound from him was in grunts of pain. Though it made Terra feel bad for hitting him hard enough to hurt, he was at least relieved to know Ventus felt _something_.

“So I know Xehanort called you Ventus, but do you happen to go by anything else?” Terra asked one day after training. They were sitting at the steps and eating some of the pancakes Aqua had made.

Ventus shook his head in response, taking a bite out of a pancake before looking back up at Terra.

“Nothing huh?” Terra mumbled, looking down at his pancakes and thinking. “So no nicknames or anything? Like Ven? Vent? Tus? V?” Terra paused for a moment. “Venty?”

A sound that Terra never heard before caused the tall teen to jump. It was light and airy as it drifted into his ears. It was a little hoarse but it was a pleasing sound, one that caused Terra’s heart to beat in time to it.

Terra finally figured out the sound was coming from Ventus and he blinked in shock as he looked over to the blonde. He was laughing. The boy who never made a sound was laughing and even smiling! That was a first and Terra couldn’t help but stare as if he was in a trance at the boy. The smile… The smile was a pretty good look on his face.

“What’s so funny?” Aqua asked, coming down the stairs with her own plate of pancakes. She stopped and stared at Ventus in shock.

Ventus just giggled and pointed at Terra who flushed in embarrassment.

“What did you do now Terra?” Aqua smirked, taking a seat on the other side of Ventus.

“I was just listing off nicknames!” Terra pouted.

“Oh boy. He probably said some ridiculous ones huh?” Aqua elbowed Ventus jokingly and the blonde nodded in return.

“They all weren’t that ridiculous.”

“You probably suggested something like Venty.”

Ventus snorted and Terra’s blush grew even darker. Aqua blinked and it took all of three seconds before she started to giggle too. Terra crossed his arms and turned away from the both of them.

“I..” A small voice said that caused both Aqua and Terra to freeze. They both turned to Ventus to be sure that the voice came from him.

After a while the two looked at each other and back at Ventus. They both shrugged at each other, thinking the boy went silent again before going back to their pancakes.

“I like Ven.” Ventus said again and the two elder teens dropped the forks and turned to look at Ventus who was now looking up and smiling broadly. “I like the name Ven.”

“Ven…” Terra tested it out. It felt natural as it rolled off his tongue, like his blonde friend was meant to have this name.

“Ven.” Aqua nodded and smiled. “Then I guess will call you Ven from now on.”

“Yeah.” Ventus smiled, and he returned to eating his pancakes. Aqua smiled at Terra before continuing on hers.

Terra looked down at his mostly finished pancakes, Ventus’s smile being the most prominent thing on his mind. Ven huh? He liked it.

-

“You’re getting better!” Terra said after a round of training. He was breathing heavily as he smiled in amusement at Ventus who was sprawled out on the ground, taking his heavy breaths. It wasn’t a lie. Ventus was really improving a lot quicker than Terra thought he would.

“J-just wait.” Ventus panted sitting up, some grass being caught in his hair. “I’ll catch up to you one day.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Terra agreed sitting down beside his friend. “If you keep this up you might even become Keyblade Master before me or Aqua.”

Ventus snorted, “That would require having better grades then Aqua on written tests. You two are way ahead of me.”

Terra flinched, “Yeah, don’t know how she aces those.”

Ventus leaned onto Terra’s shoulder, “You on the other hand I might be able to pass with your grades.”

Terra smacked Ventus shoulder as the blonde laughed, “We do not need to bring up those. I at least ace my physical exams.”

“Oh so you’re a muscle head then?” Ventus teased.

“I’ll show you muscle head!” Terra smirked.

Ventus yelped as he tried to scramble away from Terra. Terra grabbed the blonde’s leg and dragged him back over. Ventus kicked the hand and Terra pulled it back. Taking the opportunity, the younger of the two got on his feet and dashed forward.

“Get back here!” Terra yelled before laughing and lunging at Ventus who ducked out of the way.

Terra twisted and grabbed Ventus’s arm and pulled him into his chest. The blonde gave a gasp as the two of them fell to the ground. The rolled around a little bit before Terra had Ventus pinned to the ground.

“So who’s a muscle head?” Terra asked, grinning in triumph.

“No fair!” Ventus squirmed as he tried to free his wrists from Terra’s hold but to no avail. “If you didn’t focus so much on working out, I would have gotten away!” Ventus stopped squirming and smirked up at Terra. “Muscle head.”

“You asked for it.”

Terra took both of Ventus’s wrists into one hand and dropped the other to the blonde’s stomach. Ventus’s eyes widened before he tried to squirm out of Terra’s grip again. Terra smiled as he began to tickle his friend. The younger of the two tried to hold it in before the laughter started. It was no longer as hoarse or quiet as it was when the blonde first arrived. It was loud and filled with life as the sound filled the air. It still had that airy and light feeling to it but it sounded sweeter than before.

Terra stopped tickling Ventus as his heart started to beat like a drum in his chest, pounding loudly and quickly. He felt a heat crawl up his neck and he couldn’t help but stare at the smile at Ventus’s lips. It was an odd feeling for Terra as he tried to place where exactly it came from.

While he was thinking, Ventus was able to get his legs free and kick Terra off the blonde. Terra let out a gasp as he fell backwards and feel the wind get knocked out of him. Ventus jumped to his feet and let out a happy whoop.

“See ya back at the castle!” Ventus cheered before turning and sprinting away.

Terra sat up and watched the blonde rush away. He knew he wouldn’t be able to catch up with Ventus running a full sprint, the boy was always too quick for anyone to be able to catch up to him when he ran. Terra gripped his chest and stared down at it. He didn’t know where the fast beating of his heart was coming from, but he did know one thing. He would protect Ventus’s smile no matter what.

-

“Terra look at this!” Ventus excitedly called after his friend, running up the stairs to the castle where Terra was about to enter.

The brunette turned around and tilted his head curiously at Ventus who was practically oozing with excitement.

“What is it?” Terra asked.

Ventus smirked as he brought out what was hiding behind his back. It was a black and white skateboard that had the black lines crisscrossing along the white. At the center of it was the symbol that Terra and the others wore on their clothes.

“It’s a skateboard! Master Eraqus got it for me when he went to Radiant Garden!” Ventus beamed as he placed the skateboard on the ground and placed on of his feet on it. “You have to see the tricks I’ve been coming up with!”

“Then show me what you got.” Terra agreed.

Ventus beamed as he picked up the skateboard and ran down the steps. Terra followed more slowly and stopped to sit on the finally step as Ventus put the board back down and his feet on it. The blonde gave one more smile at Terra before pushing forward on the board.

He went easy at first, only slowly moving across the ground. He swished from side to side and did some figure eights as he moved. Ventus glanced at Terra to make sure he still had the Keyblade wielders attention. Once he was assured he did, he moved on to more complicated moves. He flipped the board horizontally, jumping up as he did so. He twirled his body in the air before landing on the skateboard a bit sloppily and continuing to cruise on the ground.

“Nice moves Ven!” Aqua cheered. Ventus turned his head to see Aqua clapping lightly at him.

His gaze fell to Terra to see the brunette’s eyes wide before his features morphed into a fond smile. Ventus smiled broadly at that, glad to see that he had impressed the people he has been looking up to for so long. Deciding to go a bit further, Ventus jumped up with the board, using one hand to support himself and to hold the board, and spun three hundred and sixty degrees twice before landing on the ground.

“That was amazing Ven!” Terra’s excited encouragement reached Ventus’s ears as he straightened up on the board.

Ventus felt his cheeks redden and his heart beat pick at the words. It’s always been like this. Aqua’s words of encouragement or recognition of Ventus’s skills always made the blonde feel happy and proud, but when Terra says it… It feels different. He still gets that happy and proud feeling like he does with Aqua, but another rises up like a flame in Ventus’s chest that spread across. The happiness mixes in with it and causes both feelings to inflate and become stronger. Ventus didn’t know what the feeling was but he really liked it.

However, the blonde wasn’t paying attention and placed his foot down at the back of the skateboard to harshly. This caused the skateboard to jerk upwards and fly up with Ventus falling to the ground with a squeak of surprise.

“Ven!” Both Terra and Aqua shouted in shock and worry as they rushed from the stairs and back to their blonde friend.

“Ugh.” Ventus groaned opening his eyes. He gasped when he saw they skateboard flying back down at him and closed his eyes in reaction before it could impact him.

When the pain never came, Ventus opened one eye to see a fingerless gloved hand holding the skateboard. He followed it to see Terra looking down at him with worried eyes. He couldn’t help but stare at them from where he lay, not knowing exactly what to say.

“Are you okay Ven?” Aqua’s concerned voice snapped Ventus out of his thoughts and the blonde turned to look at his blue haired friend that was offering a hand to help him up.

The blonde accepted the hand gratefully and allowed himself to be pulled back up, “Yeah. I’m fine. I didn’t think I’d wipe out that hard though.”

“You were doing pretty good until that happened.” Terra stated handing the skateboard back to Ventus and the brunette gave a smile. “If you keep practicing like this, you can probably fight with your Keyblade while riding one.”

“You think?” Ventus smiled, the blush forming at the back of his neck from the gentle smile Terra was giving him.

Aqua blinked and looked between the two. She covered her mouth with her hand to suppress the giggle and instead cleared her throat to get rid of it.

“I agree with Terra.” Aqua smiled and Ventus’s smile grew larger. “But for now, how about we all go inside and get some lunch?”

“Last one there is a rotten egg!” Ventus cheered as he bolted up the steps.

“Wha- Hey!” Terra gasped before he rushed after his friend.

Aqua watched laughing before running after the two oblivious boys.

-

A frozen Ventus. Rocky terrain filled with abandoned Keyblades. Gleaming yellow eyes. A cruel smirk that did not belong on a face that held nothing but kindness. An armor made of darkness around a body that once radiated nothing but light.

Those were the images that flashed by Terra’s mind as he dreamed. He tossed and turned in hopes the horrible images would fade away from his mind. Sweat dripped from his forehead and he felt a sting behind his closed eyelids. The brunette let out a gasp as he finally woke up, wiping his forehead with his arm and felt some tears slip down his cheeks.

“W-what was that?” Terra asked himself.

Terra turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. The images became blurry yet still carried the same dread in them as he tried to grasp them in his mind. All he really could recall was something terrible had happened to his friends.

“Terra?” Ventus’s voice snapped Terra out of his thoughts and the brunette turned to see the blonde peeking through his door.

“Yeah Ven?” Terra sat up and rubbed his eyes of tears. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Ventus shook his head as he walked in and sat on Terra’s bed. “I heard a crash from your room and I came to see what happened.”

Terra blinked turning to the lamp shards that were on his floor, most likely appearing there from Terra knocking over the lamp while he tried to combat the nightmare. He turned back to Ventus who gave Terra a look of concern.

“Is something wrong Terra?” Ventus asked.

“No I’m fine. Just go back to bed Ven.” Terra answered. Though the dream was still haunting his mind he couldn’t really remember what happened at all with it.

Ventus pouted, “Terra I know something is wrong. Don’t lie to me.”

Terra sighed. Sometimes his glad that Ventus had grown to be able to read Terra easily and see when the brunette would be upset, but at times like this he really wished the blonde couldn’t.

“It’s just a nightmare. Don’t worry.” Terra sighed, hoping it would end the conversation but knowing it probably wouldn’t.

“What was it about?” Ventus asked, scooting closer to Terra. The blonde watched the older two looked so upset even if he was trying to keep his composure. His never seen Terra so… vulnerable before. It broke Ventus’s heart.

“It was... I don’t really remember.” Terra brought his knees closer and he rested his cheek against one of them and looked at Ventus. “I just know something happened to you and Aqua.”

“Terra…” Ventus scooted even closer to the brunette. His heart beat a little faster as he looked into Terra’s eyes.

Sadness, determination and even protectiveness were mixed together in the blue depths and Ventus was at a loss of words to say. He was usually the one being comforted by Terra or Aqua, not the other way around. The blonde dropped his gaze to his hands. He didn’t know what to say in a situation like this or even what to do. What did Terra want to hear? What did he need to hear? Should Ventus give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder or should he hug him?

Ventus looked back up at Terra and felt air catch in his throat and his heart clench in agony. He could see that Terra’s eyes were red and that some wetness was across the older teen’s cheek. It hurt to see Terra like that. To see the teasing smile gone from his face. To see all the confidence Terra had gone, it caused Ventus’s heart to shake and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself even though his heart was screaming at him on what to do.

Deciding to listen to his heart, Ventus leaned forward and hugged Terra. His arms were wrapped brunette’s waist, under the arms, and he rest his chin against Terra’s shoulder. He was still shorter then Terra so he had to pull his knees onto the bed and used them to give him the small boost he needed to reach his friend’s shoulder. It felt somewhat nice to feel the heat from Terra’s body and how it felt to have his arms wrapped around him. He shook the confusing feelings away. Terra needed him right now and he wouldn’t let his feelings get in the way of that right now.

He heard Terra take a stuttering breath and tightened his grip around the older teen.

“It’s okay Terra. Nothing will happen to me or Aqua.” Ventus reassured. “We can defend ourselves don’t worry.”

“But what if something happens and I can’t protect you?” Terra asked, arms going over Ventus’s shoulder and letting them rest on Ventus’s back. Though it was gentle Ventus knew the grip could easily tighten and become something more protective.

Terra took a shuddering breath as he nuzzled Ventus’s neck. He may have felt a small gasp come from the blonde, but the muscular teen didn’t care currently. Ventus’s scent, one that smelled like fruits and the ocean, flooded his senses and helped calm him down. Even the tickling of the blonde’s spiky hair helped to remind that Ventus was here and alive.

“It won’t happen.” Ventus said after recovering from the shock from Terra’s action. “The Mark of Mastery is a month away and I’m sure you’ll pass with flying colors. Terra you are so strong and a great Keyblade wielder. I know you will always be there to protect us.”

Terra’s breathing steadied at the words and he slumped in Ventus’s arms, “Yeah. I hope you’re right this time Ven.”

“What do you mean this time?” Ventus asked teasing, he felt Terra smile against his neck and the blonde felt his face flush red.

“You know what I mean.” Terra laughed.

Ventus reluctantly let go of his arms and Terra felt a wave of disappoint hit his body before he followed in kind. The blonde scooted off the bed, stood up and turned to Terra with a reassuring smile. Terra smiled back, albeit more forced, already missing the warmth from the blonde.

“I’ll head back to my room now. If you need me, I’m right next door.” Ventus waved before he turned around.

Terra, on impulse, reached out his hand and gripped Ventus’s smaller one in his own. Ventus stopped and turned to look at Terra in both shock and curiosity. A small memory from long ago flickered in both their minds, like a situation like this happened before though it was much less intense then.

“Terra?” Ventus asked worried.

“I- Sorry.” Terra apologized but didn’t let go of Ventus’s hand. “But would you uh…” He paused and blushed before letting go of Ventus’s hand. “Never mind. Go to bed.”

“No Terra. What is it?” Ventus sat down on the bed, seeing the blush on Terra’s face caused Ventus’s heart to flutter.

“Well… Uh… Would you just sleep here tonight?” Terra’s blush darkened and he ducked his head. Dang it. This was embarrassing. Why does something like this cause him to be nervous and flustered?

Ventus blinked and his face also flushed. Terra looking so bashful and embarrassed was weird, but in a good way. Like Terra was letting down some of the walls he had and stopping trying to be the strongest. He was actually showing his own weaknesses and vulnerabilities. It caused joy to soar in Ventus’s heart realizing how much Terra actually trusts him with seeing this side of the brunette.

“Uh… Sure. Do you have a spare bed?” Ventus looked around but didn’t find any place a spare bed or even a futon could be at.

“Just… Sleep on my bed.” Terra felt his heartbeat pick up again at that. “If you don’t want to that’s fine of course.”

“Ok sure.” Ventus nodded.

Terra blinked before sliding over and making room for the blonde who fell onto the bed. He gave a smile to Terra before turning to his side with his back facing Terra and closing his eyes. Terra just stared for a moment before he snorted. Leave it to Ventus not to understand the implications of this.

“What?” Ventus turned and pouted at the taller boy. “What’s so funny?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“Wha- You aren’t that much older than me Terra! Two years. You are two years older!”

“And it looks like those two years make all the difference.” Terra chuckled.

Ventus punched his friend lightly, “Jerk.”

Terra just laughed as he ruffled Ventus hair. They both said goodnight, with Terra feeling much better than before. He closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

Ventus stayed awake however staring at Terra sleeping face. It was so soft and relaxed. Not to say Terra was never relaxed, but lately the upcoming Mark of Mastery has been putting a lot of stress on the older male’s shoulders. It was nice to see him at ease again. After making sure that Terra was really asleep, Ventus reached out and placed a hand on the muscular teen’s cheek. He caressed it for a bit, contentment resting in the blonde’s chest as he stared at Terra’s face.

Ventus gasped when two strong arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him close. He felt heat capture his cheeks as his face came into close contact with Terra’s well defined chest. He heard a sigh of content and looked up to see a happy smile on Terra’s face causing Ventus’s blush to spread to his ears, making his face glow with a bright red.

Ventus shook his head, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart. He didn’t know why he felt this way sometimes. He never got this way around Aqua so why with Terra? He learned from Master Eraqus that boys get this way when around someone they like. But Ventus liked both Aqua and Terra…

Wait. The Master meant in a like-like fashion did he?

Ventus groaned as he hit his head lightly against Terra’s chest at the revelation. He didn’t really like-like Terra did he? Why didn’t he like Aqua though? Both Aqua and Terra were beautiful, strong and could kick major butt with a Keyblade. They were both so nice him and even talked to him every day when he still felt emptiness inside himself.

But Terra was stronger than Aqua though, even if he wasn’t smarter. He always seemed to accept others without judging and had a determination to him every time he trained. The way he would help Ventus in training, giving him pointers and scolding him accordingly. The smiles that Terra gave were so sweet and made they were so cute…

Okay so he may have a crush on Terra.

But there could be no way Terra would fall for him. If Terra was to fall for anyone it would be Aqua. After all, Aqua nearly match Terra in beauty, in Ventus’s opinion of course, and they both were strong. They balanced each other out with Aqua’s cool magic and Terra’s mighty strength. Aqua was the calm while Terra was the passion. They fit each other so much better than Ventus did with Terra.

Ventus sighed as he wrapped his arms around Terra. Whatever Terra did, if he ended up with Aqua or some other person they all haven’t met yet, Ventus would be happy for them. Just seeing Terra happy made the blonde happy, and though it would hurt to see Terra fall for someone else after Ventus discovered his feelings, Terra’s happiness and safety is what mattered to the blonde.

So for now, Ventus will be selfish and enjoy this moment with Terra.

-

Terra has been noticing something was off with Ventus since the night of Terra’s nightmare. The blonde had woken up before Terra that day, a rare thing since Ventus was always the last to get up, and wouldn’t meet Terra in the eye for the rest of the day. But it didn’t stop there. The days after Ventus seemed to get a bit more distant. He would talk to Terra but the usual bright smiles seemed a bit more restrained and the blonde had made less physical contact with Terra lately.

Memories of roughhousing together and the tickles they would give each other flashed through Terra’s mind and he frowned when he realized he missed even the smallest of touches between the two. It was weird and it was setting off alarms in Terra’s mind every time he thought about it. Something was wrong with the quick Keyblade wielder and Terra knew it had to have happened the night of his nightmare.

However, Terra never really had the chance to act on this suspicion. With the Mark of Mastery around the corner, Terra was busy training and preparing for it. He never knew what to expect from it so he trained hard and left little time for anything else that didn’t keep him healthy.

“Ugh!” Terra groaned as he was hit back from a swipe from Aqua’s Keyblade. He stumbled and fell on his butt with a thud.

“Terra.” Aqua sighed as she walked over and sat down next to Terra in a graceful motion. “What’s wrong? You’ve been pretty distracted lately. Usually a hit like that wouldn’t knock you down.”

“I know it’s just…” Terra sighed. “I think something is wrong with Ven.”

Aqua’s eyes widened, “What? What happened?”

Terra blinked in surprise at Aqua, “You haven’t noticed?”

Aqua shook her head, “No. What did you notice?”

“Well…” Terra thought for a moment, “His smile seems more restrained then usual when he talks to me, like his holding something back. He also doesn’t train with me as much as before either and we never really wrestle anymore either. Plus when he used to sit between you and me, he now sits beside and put you in the middle.”

A slow realization dawned on Aqua’s face. Terra sighed when he saw the knowing glint in her eye. That meant that she caught on to whatever it is that’s going on with Ventus and he hasn’t yet.

“I think you should go talk to him about it Terra.” Aqua suggested.

“I know but I don’t even know what is going on with him…” Terra sighed. “You know right Aqua? Can’t you talk and help him out?”

Aqua shook her head and stood up, “No Terra. I think this is something you have to do. I saw Ven heading to his room earlier. Go talk to him.”

With that, Aqua turned and walked towards the training equipment. Terra watched her go and sighed in defeat. Sometimes he hated how smart she was, because she was right. It probably had something to do with him since Ventus disappeared before getting up and heading back to the castle. He moved through the halls and up the steps until he finally made it into Ventus’s door.

Terra took a deep breath as he stared at the door, muffled humming and movement could be heard through it. If this was somehow this fault Terra didn’t know what to do. Maybe it’s because Ventus saw him in Terra’s moment of weakness and lost some of the respect Ventus had for the brunette. It was possible Terra supposed but Ventus wouldn’t suddenly distance himself the way he did.

Terra shook his head before he knocked on the door. He heard a gasp and a thud from the other side, most likely Ventus falling out of the bed. After a moment of hearing footsteps and whining the door opened and Ventus stood there in a baggy white t-shirt and blue pajama pants. Terra turned his gaze and felt his lips twitch upwards seeing the wooden training Keyblade that the brunette gave Ventus so long ago resting in the blonde’s hand.

The blonde’s eyes widened as he looked up at Terra, “Terra? I thought you were still out training.”

“I was. Mind if we talk for a sec though?” Terra asked.

Ventus’s eyes widened more before nodding and stepping back to let Terra in. The brunette walked in and did a cursory glance of Ventus’s room. His been in it a few times to wake Ventus up for training, but he was usually in and out pretty quick so he never got a real good look at it.

 Ventus had a bookshelf filled to the brim with books. It sort of surprised Terra how much the boy liked to read and share the stories he read about with the tall brunette. A telescope was at the end of Ventus’s bed pointed at the stars that could be seen through Ventus’s window at night, most likely from Ventus’s interest in exploring other worlds and stating it will be so exciting to visit them with Terra and Aqua one day. Over to the side were training regimes that Terra made for Ventus with the help of Master Eraqus plastered against the wall above Ventus’s desk.

It was nice to see this change. What once was an empty room, was now filled with items that helped show who Ventus was and each item had a memory attached to it. Terra couldn’t help but smile when he saw the skateboard peeking out from under Ventus’s bed. Memories of Ventus showing off on the skateboard playing off in Terra’s head and how the blonde always seemed to have new tricks he wanted to show Terra.

“So… What did you want to talk about?” Ventus asked, sitting down on his bed.

Terra snapped out of his thoughts and took a seat in the chair by Ventus’s desk, “Well you’ve been acting kind of weird lately Ven.” Ventus visibly tensed, Terra noted, before the brunette continued, “I just want to know what’s troubling you.”

“It’s nothing Terra. Don’t worry about it.” Ventus waved off the idea, “You need to focus on your Mark of Mastery exam. I don’t want to distract you from it.”

“But Ven, you’ve been acting really weird ever since you stayed the night in my room.” Terra pushed, leaning forward in his chair. “Did I do something to upset you?”

“What?! Terra no! You didn’t upset me! It’s just something else!”

“So there is something?” Terra asked, relief washed over him knowing it wasn’t his fault but worry also gnawed at him under the waves. “What is it?”

Ventus’s shoulders sagged in defeat, “It’s nothing really Terra. I’ve just been thinking about stuff.”

Terra moved off the chair and sat next to Ventus, “What are you thinking about? You know you could tell me anything.”

Ventus looked up at Terra and blushed before his gaze dropped to his hands down at his hands, “Well I’ve been thinking about you.”

“Me?” Terra asked.

“And Aqua!” Ventus quickly corrected, the blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears. “I’m just worried that things will… change between the three of us and I can’t hang out with you as much anymore. I really don’t want to get in the way of you two.”

Terra blinked processing Ventus’s words before speaking, “Ven, nothing is going to change to the point we won’t hang out anymore. I know that Aqua and I will become Keyblade Masters soon but you won’t get in the way of that. Once were Keyblade Masters we may go away for a while but we’ll always come back and talk with you. Once you’re a master too you’ll be able to come with us.”

Ventus stared up at Terra with a dumbfounded expression, mouth open and eyes wide in disbelief. Terra chuckled at the face before slinging an arm over Ventus’s shoulder. The blonde blushed again, but Terra thought it was out of embarrassment.

“So don’t worry. I’ll always be by your side.” Terra said with more emotion then he meant to.

 His heartbeat picked up at his own words at how honest they were. It just sort of slipped out, but wouldn’t take them back. Ventus looked up at Terra, blue eyes meeting blue as he just stared. The blonde nodded dumbly and Terra slowly retracted his arm from the shorter boy’s shoulders.

“Anyways, I’ll head back to training now.” Terra stood up and walked over to the door. “If you need to talk some more, just come and find me okay? Aqua too.”

Ventus nodded again before Terra walked out and closed the door behind him. The brunette felt determination course through him as he walked down the hall. He’ll start spending more time with Ventus during the days leading up to the Mark of Mastery. The blonde needed to know he wasn’t a bother to Terra and he would never get in the way of his dream.

Terra will show Ventus just how much the blonde means to him.

Once the door closed and Terra’s footsteps from the hall faded, Ventus laid down on the bed. He felt a tight pain in his chest and tears prick his eyes. Though Ventus never really minded Terra’s denseness or bluntness, on the contrary he rather liked them, but he really didn’t need it in that moment.

How was he supposed to get over Terra when the brunette said stuff like that? The way he smiled when he said it and the emotion behind it sent Ventus’s heart a flutter and caused it to constrict in pain because Terra would never mean it in the way Ventus wanted him to mean it.

Ventus grabbed his pillow and put it over his face, giving out a quiet scream of frustration before throwing it back to the end of the bed. He wiped his eyes and sighed. He needed to learn to get over Terra and fast.

-

Ventus felt awful when he saw Terra walk away with slumped shoulders. The blonde didn’t get it. Terra had the makings of a Master but didn’t make it because of a little darkness leaked out? He knew the master didn’t want darkness to exist but it exists in every heart right? He felt his fist clench at his sides. He hated seeing Terra so dejected like this. He deserved to be a master just as much as Aqua.

Now the youngest of the trio stood before a boy in a mask who told him that if he didn’t hurry, he would never see Terra again. Various memories of the time spent with Terra flashed through his mind when the masked boy left. Never see Terra again? The thought sent sadness and pain to his heart and he clenched his fists. No! He won’t let Terra disappear! They were a team and friends!

Ventus rushed forward, heart beating quickly in his chest as he hoped he could get to Terra in time and make sure he would never disappear from his life.

-

Terra flew as fast as he could towards the Land of Departure. Hearing that Ventus was possibly in danger fueling him the whole way there. He thought of the blonde’s smile and the way he laughed as he flew. He couldn’t let him do anything stupid.

He came to the Land of Departure to see a scene that would give him nightmares for years to come.

Master Eraqus has his Keyblade out and pointed Ventus, who was backing away slowly from the master.

“But you must exist no more.” Eraqus said somberly before light gathered in his Keyblade and he slashed it down, making chains appear that went directly towards Ventus.

Terra felt rage and protectiveness push him to fly in right before impact and transform his Keyblade back to normal to block the attack.

“Ven!” Terra shouted in worry. He looked back at his friend to see a dejected look on his face causing the rage in Terra to grow into a tornado that tore through his body. He heard Eraqus’s surprised gasp but didn’t care. “Master, have you gone mad?”

Eraqus told him to step aside but Terra couldn’t. He wouldn’t. The thought of Ventus being killed at the hands of his master shook Terra to his core and he couldn’t allow it to happen. Even when Eraqus said that Terra would share the same fate as Ventus if he didn’t move, he still refused. Ventus dying and Terra doing nothing about it was a fate worse than death. The brunette wanted to become strong to protect Ventus, he wouldn’t let anyone harm a hair on the blonde’s head.

So when Master Eraqus rushed forward, Terra met him head on. Their Keyblades clashed, the sound ringing in the air and sending adrenaline and determination through Terra’s veins each time metal hit metal.

“Enough Terra! He’s right…” Ventus cried, sounding defeated.

“Quiet!” Terra shouted, angered that Ventus would even think that.

“Terra…”

Doesn’t Ventus know how much he means to Terra? How his smile was always a pick me up on bad days? That his cheeriness and light brought something the castle so desperately needed? That he was so kind and nice to everyone? Did he know that he made Terra’s heart beat faster? That by just being there, Terra felt happy and relaxed? Ventus didn’t deserve to die because he could make some super weapon! Ventus deserved to live and if anything happened to him, Terra wouldn’t know what he would do with himself.

When an attack from Eraqus knocks them both back, Terra picked up the fallen Ventus, who didn’t manage to land on his feet. He felt cold rage course through his veins as he stood back up with Ventus under one arm. All he could think about is how someone was hurting one of the people he held so close to his heart. Someone he would move mountains for just to get him and apple. He felt tears beginning to form from seeing Ven injured and the anger was finally breaking through the little composure he was able to hold on to.

“You may be my master. But I will not let you hurt my friend!” Terra shouted angrily.

“Has the darkness taken you Terra?” Eraqus asked sadly.

Did it? Terra didn’t care anymore. All that mattered was Ventus. All that mattered was protecting the person he cherished above all others. He didn’t care if he fell into to darkness to protect the light of the blonde. He knew that Ventus’s light would bring him back even if he did.

So he tossed Ventus into a portal he opened. Just this once he wanted to use the darkness to protect the things that mattered to him and he knew Ventus’s light would only balance him out. So for now, he’ll let his rage go and protect him. Even when Ventus called out to him, Terra didn’t look back.

-

Terra had a lot of time to think when he was trapped in his heart, battling away Xehanort’s influence and trying to not completely submit to the darkness. He thought about Ventus and Aqua, the events of what happened and what he could have done to fix them. He thought about his foolishness in believing Xehanort so easily and letting the darkness take control.

He thought about Ventus a lot more then he thought he would. He hoped that the blonde made it out okay and that nothing really bad happened to him. He knew Ventus was fine, something in his heart telling him so. But it sounded mumbled and muffled, as if someone was sleeping in the other room. It worried Terra but also relieved him because Ventus was still alive and he was out there somewhere, safe and away from where no one could touch him. Aqua made sure of that.

He brought his knees to his chest, the cold feeling of darkness seeping into Terra’s light. The tall brunette shivered, missing the warmth that Ventus’s smile and light gave.

-

Ventus didn’t know how long he has been asleep. He got a few snippets of life outside of Sora’s heart every once in a while and judging how tall Sora’s friend Riku gotten, Ven was positive he was out for a long time. When Sora was younger and went on his first adventure, he got to see more stuff, even guiding Sora on how to use the Keyblade without the spiky haired boy knowing.

After Sora gave up his heart to save Kairi, Ventus felt like he was pulled in two different places. One where all he could see was a girl with blonde hair sketching in a book and the other where he got snippets through Roxas’s life. Once Roxas returned to Sora Ventus no longer felt torn, but now he couldn’t see as much as he used too. Roxas seemed to see everything that happened and would relay information to Ventus and a girl, who arrived here before Roxas, Xion.

It was only when Sora faced against what looked like Terra’s armor did Ventus feel the most awake. It wasn’t just a few short minutes of whatever was happening with some interruptions in-between; it was the full battle. Every swipe of the Keyblade, every last second dodge, every time Donald or Goofy were knocked down and every time the armor got close to Sora and all Ventus could see beyond that was Terra’s face.

Ventus screamed Terra’s name, hoping the brunette’s heart could hear him. Why was Terra doing this? Why was he fighting Sora? Why was he so enraged? The blonde could hear Roxas and Xion asking him what was wrong, but Ventus tuned them out. He wanted to know what was making Terra act this way. He wanted to see Terra again so badly Ventus just wanted to find some way to take over Sora for a bit just to get the mask off. Ventus wanted to see those blue eyes that were never judging. He wanted to see the mess of brown hair and the confident smile.

Ventus felt tears prick his eyes when Sora was able to fend Terra off long enough that the armored brunette gave up the assault and admitted defeat before vanishing with the wind. Ventus felt himself to the floor and he curled his knees to his chest, sobs raking his body. Roxas and Xion were by his side, asking him many questions but Ventus just shook his head.

That wasn’t Terra. Just an empty shell that was left behind. Ventus sobbed into his knees, because he finally thought he saw Terra again, only for it to be dashed from him.

-

“Ven?” A familiar voice spoke.

Ventus groaned, his entire body feeling stiff as he raised his hand to rub at his eyes.

“Ven!” The voice spoke again, relief and happiness in their voice.

Ventus blinked open his eyes and closed them again because of the harsh white that greeted him. He opened his eyes again, more slowly this time and let them adjust to the pure white room. After they adjusted his eyes widened in shock when he saw messy brown hair and kempt blue hair. His gaze focused more and he saw a familiar face.

“Aqua!” Ventus cheered he leaned forward to hug the blue haired teen, but his body was still somewhat asleep so he fell to the floor with a thud.

“Ventus!” Another voice said, Ventus recognized it as Sora’s. The brunette squatted down and helped the blonde up to his feet, acting as a balance for Ventus.

“You’re awake.” Aqua said as tears fell down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Ventus and hugged him tightly. “You’re actually awake.”

Ventus hugged back, breathing in that familiar strawberry scent. It had been so long since his seen Aqua. He was so worried that she had actually died from Vanitas’s attack. But here she was, safe and sound. She looked tired and she definitely had more muscle on her then before, but she was still here and that was all that mattered.

“Riku! His awake!” Sora shouted to his best friend. “Let Donald and Goofy know we’ll be heading out soon!”

“Good.” Riku called back. “This place hurts my eyes. It needs to get painted or something.”

Sora giggled at that, letting Aqua take Ventus before trotting over to the door of the room and to a tall silver haired teen. They talked and laughed, with Riku ruffling Sora’s hair before they walked away to wherever Donald and Goofy were at. The sight sort of reminded Ventus of him and Terra.

Wait…

“Aqua…” Ventus spoke. He was being tentative. He didn’t want to ruin the moment the two were having, but he needed to know. “Where’s Terra?”

Aqua froze, and her arms loosened around Ventus’s shoulders. Ventus could already feel the tears in his eyes as Aqua gripped his shoulders and looked him in the eye with the saddest look his ever seen on her face.

“I’m sorry Ven. I couldn’t keep my promise.” Aqua paused a light sob catching in her throat. “Xehanort possessed Terra… And he still is in control of his body.”

Ventus’s tears finally leaked and he leaned over to sob into Aqua’s shoulders.

-

Ventus felt his brain rattle in his school when he was hit back into a boulder by a dark Keyblade, his own Keyblade vanishing from his hand as he slid down. He was glad he put on his armor quickly before the fight started and he tried to focus on the cloaked figure walking towards him. In the figure’s hand was Master Xehanort’s Keyblade.

He was sent to the Dwarf Woodlands due to the increase of darkness in the world. The dwarfs, thankfully not actually accusing the blonde of being evil this time thanks to Snow White, had told Ventus that the outbreak was mainly back in the mine. Ventus nodded and thanked them before dashing off towards the mines in a hurry where he found the cloaked figure and a fight broke out.

“Foolish boy.” Xehanort said, steps easy and light. It was as if he didn’t see Ventus as a threat at all. “Did you really think that you could stop me?”

“…” Ventus stayed silent, glaring through his helmet at the cloaked man.

The old man that had possessed some poor soul’s body, crouched down by Ventus, “You are not strong enough you know. If you only succumbed to Vanitas and forged the X-Blade. You two could have been the most powerful wielder in all the worlds.” He paused and Ventus could feel the malicious intent coming off of him in waves. “You will never be strong enough to protect the ones that matter. You’ll never be able to save Terra.”

Something inside Ventus snapped as his Keyblade reappeared in his hand and he swiped it as hard as he could at the cloaked Xehanort. The Master didn’t seemed to expect this and barely brought his Keyblade up in time for the swift attack. Ventus put enough force behind it that it was able to push the caught off wielder away and send him flying.

Xehanort caught himself midair and did a flip before landing on his feet. The hood slipped off and Ventus felt his blood freeze. He would know that hairstyle anywhere, even if it was a silvery white instead of a chocolate brown. Ventus stood up and stared, Keyblade vanishing from his hands. It was Terra.

“Terra?” Ventus’s cracked as he stared at his possessed friend. Xehanort stood up and Ventus took off his helmet to make sure it was really him. “It’s me Ven. Come on, I know you can break Xehanort’s hold on you.”

“Ven!” Terra’s voice came out, worry laced in it. A soft look falling into the yellow eyes before they hardened again and he scowled.

Xehanort’s voice returned soon after, “Why do you continue to resist? You should have realized it was futile by now.”

“Let Terra go!” Ventus screamed as he rushed forward with his Keyblade, going for a swipe at the knees.

Xehanort jumped and swung his Keyblade downward towards Ventus’s head. The blonde brought his up to block it and pushed Xehanort away before tuck and rolling away when the master shot a ball of dark energy at him. Ventus turned and around to face the master to see that he was gone. He took a brief glance around, trying to find where the man of darkness was.

He felt a chill go up his spine and Ventus turned around to see Xehanort right behind him, Keyblade raised. Before Ventus could fully raise his Keyblade to block the incoming strike, it came down harshly against Ventus armor and sent the young teen flying back. Everything felt rattled and Ventus’s brain felt like it was turned to mush when he landed on the ground with a harsh thud, a crater formed from the impact.

Ventus groaned as he tried to move his body, but everything hurt and the only response when he moved something was a shot of pain that spread everywhere else.

“You are quite troublesome you know.” Xehanort growled as he stood over Ventus and looked down at the blonde with cold yellow eyes. “That attack was meant to knock you unconscious but somehow Terra is still resisting. Both you and Aqua seem to cause his will to revitalize and continue his fruitless endeavor to fight the darkness.”

“Terra will always fight against you!” Ventus shouted.

“That I doubt my boy.” Xehanort gave a wicked smirk. “However it will continue to happen as long as you or Aqua are in the picture.”

“What?”

Xehanort picked Ventus up by the neck and pulled the blond a little above the master’s head, “I shall put you back into your slumber before the time is right.”

Ventus’s eyes widened as he raised his arms painfully up to try to pry the hands on his throat off him. Xehanort raised his Keyblade up and pointed at Ventus’s heart. Ventus gasped, thrashing more wildly in hopes to get free. Each kick and movement of the arm sent agony through Ventus, and soon the blonde stopped struggling because it became too much.

“Terra. Please.” Ventus pleaded, moving his hand towards the familiar face and placing it against the cheek. Xehanort froze but didn’t do anything and Ventus could have sworn he saw a flash of blue in the yellow eyes. “I know you’re in there. Don’t ever stop fighting even when I’m put back to sleep. I know it’s been a long fight for you but don’t give up. You’re a muscle head remember? You can fight through anything. What would I do if I woke up and you were gone? I’d rather sleep forever with you then wake up in a world without you.” Ventus paused unsure if he should say it or not, before giving a soft smile. “I love you.”

Ventus’s hand dropped back to his side as he watched Terra’s face, memorizing the details of the structure before he would be put back into a long slumber. His eyebrows shot up when he saw one of the cold yellow eyes become a warm blue in color and let out a gasp when the blonde was dropped to the floor.

-

Terra bit his lip where he sat in his heart. He knew what Xehanort’s plan was today, being hard to keep secrets with someone who you shared a body with. The old man was setting up a trap in one of the worlds to draw one of the Guardians of Light to their location. It was mainly because the Guardians of Light have not gone on the offensive even once. The group had only ever fought the Seekers of Darkness when they had to defend a world from their influence or to protect on of the princesses of light.

The plan was to lure one of them into a trap and kidnap them in order to force the others to go on the offensive to rescue them and, considering Sora’s personality, they would. Xehanort was hoping for Sora himself, in order to take the boy and finally create him as the thirteenth vessel, but he could work with any of the other members. The only complication that could be made is if it was Riku, but if he was able to be captured it would guarantee Sora falling into a trap to rescue his close friend.

Terra didn’t really know too much besides that. He knew Mickey, Riku, the one he chose to wield the Keyblade, and Sora were Guardians of Light but the other four Terra was unsure who they were. Mickey did state that his three missing friends would be guardians but Terra didn’t know who Mickey was talking about or who even Mickey even was before he dropped in to save everyone. However, he did feel Ventus’s and Aqua’s hearts connected to Mickey’s and thus assumed that the two of them counted.

Did that mean they were the ones Mickey was talking about? Who was the third person? Terra? The brunette snorted at that. He really couldn’t do much guarding of any light with his body possessed by the one threating it.

So that meant that meant that the potential people coming to this location would be Sora, Riku, Aqua, or…

Ven.

Terra ran a hand through his hair. He had felt a change in Ventus’s heart some time ago, shortly after the faint trace of Aqua’s heart had grown strong again did Ventus’s heart once again stir. He remembered feeling it reacting strongly once before but then it fell back to sleep. He hoped that Ventus wasn’t the one who showed up or at least not without Aqua or Riku. The young wielder would not be able to beat Xehanort on his own. He barely escaped Xehanort’s clutches last time. Terra didn’t want to get him stuck as a weapon again. The thought of all of that happening to Ventus again made Terra feel sick. He can’t let that happen.

“Please Ven. Whatever you do, please don’t come here.” Terra whispered, clutching his chest in worry.

But that sick feeling was multiplied with dread when he felt a strong amount of light enter the world. Terra’s breath caught in his throat, recognizing that warmth anywhere. He cursed under his breath and stood up. He felt the light get closer and closer with it soon washing away the darkness that blocked Terra’s vision of the outside world.

Before Terra stood a hazy figure, no details able to be made due to the darkness still creeping in and blurring his sights. He hoped that it was someone that came to the world with Ventus and came to investigate this area with Ventus checking another place out. Whoever it was definitely had a Keyblade and soon both Xehanort and the figure clashed in battle. The brunette gasped when he could actually feel the motions that Xehanort was doing. He felt every swipe, kick, jump and dodge as the two fought. He hasn’t been able to feel what his actual body was doing in years.

However, Terra realized very quickly that whoever they were fighting was not doing so hot. With addition of feeling the muscles in his body, Terra was able to feel all the damage that was being done to him as well. It wasn’t much and he could tell Xehanort wasn’t getting serious at all in the fight yet.

Terra was sure the battle was lost when the figure was smacked to the side. He could feel that not all the power was put into the slash of the blade, but it was enough to make Terra flinch in pity for whoever was on the receiving end of that.

 Xehanort strutted forward and began to taunt the shadowy figure, “Foolish boy. Did you really think that you could stop me?” Xehanort smirked as he crouched down to be at eye level with his opponent, “You are not strong enough you know. If you only succumbed to Vanitas and forged the X-Blade. You two could have been the most powerful wielder in all the worlds.”

Terra gasped. Vanitas? Succumbing? X-Blade? No. No! Please do not let this be Ventus! Let it be anyone but Ventus!

“You will never be strong enough to protect the ones that matter.” Xehanort continued when he was met by silence. “You’ll never be able to save Terra.”

Terra felt rage surge through the light, as if yelling in defiance at Xehanort’s words. The figure summoned their Keyblade and gave a surprise attack straight at Xehanort’s stomach. The old man was barely able to pull his Keyblade up in time to block the attack and was thrown back. He landed and Terra could feel the hood slide off and land on his shoulders.

“Terra?” The figure froze, their voice cracking with emotion. Terra recognized the voice and the light shone brighter, erasing the very last of the darkness that covered his vision and hearing. When the light faded he could see the familiar fluff of blonde hair. “It’s me Ven. Come on, I know you can break Xehanort’s hold on you.”

“Ven!” Terra shouted and jumped when he heard his own voice come back at him like he had spoken the words physically to Ventus himself.

Darkness creeped behind the brunette and Terra yelped when it dragged him away. He could feel Xehanort growling in annoyance at him as he tried to suppress Terra again. Terra summoned his Keyblade and slammed it against the darkness. It let go of him and Terra pushed himself up and got into a fighting stance. He won’t let Xehanort hurt Ventus anymore! He’ll fight and take control just long enough to give Ventus a chance to escape.

“Please Ven. Hold on for just a few minutes.” Terra whispered, light glowed around him as the darkness lunged toward him. “I’ll be there soon!”

Terra moved and smashed the first of the darkness down with his Keyblade. He twisted and pushed himself up with his hands. He slid forward and struck through the darkness clawing its way towards him. Shifting the weight on his feet he pivoted to the right, letting two sides to the darkness collide and then swung to the side and through it.

The brunette swung and swung and swung, but the darkness just kept coming at him. He could get away, find the place in his heart he knew Xehanort couldn’t reach, but that would mean leaving Ventus behind. It would mean not protecting the thing he holds dear to his heart. He would protect Ventus and fight the darkness that was trying to stop his resistance.

“I’ll put you back into your slumber until the time is right.”

Terra felt a sudden chill at the words and the sight of a defeated Ventus with the blonde’s throat in Xehanort’s hand flooding his mind. He felt his heart crack and his will weaken at the thought of Ventus falling into Xehanort’s hands again. It showed in his movements as he started to slow down. He was getting hit more and the darkness was starting to claw its way up Terra’s legs. It soon covered his upper body and was spreading to capture his face. As Terra was pulled down into the darkness he tried to move, but he couldn’t.

“Ven. I’m sorry.” Terra whispered as the darkness covered his eye

“Terra please.” Ventus’s words cut through the darkness, the light spreading across Terra’s face. Terra felt the warmth and comfort in Ventus’s words as the blonde continued to speak. It was like the words were light itself and it started to push back the darkness and reenergize the brunette’s muscles.

“You’re a muscle head remember? You can fight through anything.”  Ventus spoke fondly and Terra chuckled at the words. “I’d rather sleep forever with you then wake up in a world without you.”

Terra’s heart picked up at the words. Did Ventus really mean that? But what about Aqua? The words sent a warmth to Terra’s face that he hadn’t felt in so long. The brunette clutched his heart and tried to reason out the emotion that was surfacing again. The way his heart thumped in a joyous pattern and how his mouth automatically curves into a smile when he sees the blonde. But he didn’t have to figure out as it only took three words from Ventus to make him realize what that feeling was.

“I love you.” Ventus spoke, suddenly the feeling of a hand on his cheek was there for a brief period before it disappeared as Ventus’s hand dropped.

“Veeeeeeeen!” Terra shouted. The light surrounded Terra and exploded outward, pushing the darkness at the far edges of his heart. Terra felt control and feeling seeping his way into his heart and with a burst of power slammed the light downward, spreading it across his heart.

“You fool!” Xehanort growled at the back of his mind. “If you do that, you will only put yourself put yourself into an eternal slumber! Never to awaken again!”

Terra smirked as he kept pushing the light, “It’s better than you using my body to harm the ones I love.”

Xehanort growled and tried to clash the light with the darkness. Terra turned and felt the presence of Ventus by him as he swiped the Keyblade down and collided the light with the dark. The two combined and for a brief moment nothing happened until the forces imploded inside itself and caused a shockwave to spread across both hearts and Terra’s world faded into nothing.

-

“Aughhh!” Xehanort’s strangled cry caused Ventus to look up.

The blonde’s eyes widened in shock. The eyes have now become heterochromia, with the left becoming blue in color and the right staying yellow. The hair now had brown streaks in it and Ventus noticed the skin ton had gotten slightly lighter.

Ventus flinched when Xehanort extended a hand to him and looked up at the face of his possessed friend. He gasped when he saw only the blue eye was opening, showing concern, warmth and light coming from it. Ventus reached his hand out, ignoring the pain, in hopes to grab on to Terra and somehow pull him away from the darkness.

When their fingertips touched Ventus pulled just a little more forward and gripped Terra’s hand in his own. A scream that sounded like a mix of Xehanort and Terra ripping through Terra’s throat and out the mouth before the man crumpled to the ground. Ventus let his hand go in haste, afraid it would be crushed under the body weight. He reached out again and slowly crawled over to Terra’s unmoving body. He didn’t care if Xehanort could pop back out at any moment. He didn’t care that each little movement sent pain flying throughout his entire body. All that mattered to Ventus was that Terra was here right now and within the blonde’s reach.

“Terra…” Ventus whispered, gripping the brunette’s larger hand in his smaller one. Ventus looked over Terra’s face again. The older teen’s sleeping face looked so much like that of the night Ventus recognized his feelings and Terra’s nightmare. He looked like Terra and Ventus felt tears welling up in eyes. “I missed you so much.”

The last thing Ventus saw was Terra’s slumbering face smiling back at him before his world faded to black.

-

“Terra!” Ventus woke with a start. He sat up but yelped in pain when pain shot up his back. He laid back down with a groan as he registered where he was. It certainly wasn’t the mine he was previously fighting in.

“Ven!” Aqua’s worried voice said and soon his vision was filled with his friend’s face. He looked around at the other worried faces staring at him and realized that he was back in Master Yen Sid’s tower.

“Aqua! Where’s Terra? What happened?”

“Easy now Ven. You were hurt badly when we found you.” Aqua soothed. “You were gone for a long time so we came over to see what could have happened and saw you passed out next to Terra.”

“Where is he?” Ventus asked again, sitting up slowly and looking around.

“His right here.” Riku stated.

Ventus turned to where Riku was crouching down at to see Terra slumped against the wall. He still looked exactly like he did before Ventus lost consciousness, white and brown hair and tanned skin. However, his face seemed blanker, as if he was just an empty shell.

“What happened to him?” Sora asked the question first, catching everyone’s attention. The group of Keyblade wielders looked at each other before focusing their gazes at Yen Sid.

“The young boy’s heart has fallen into a similar state of slumber as Sora’s during the Mark of Mastery exam.” Yen Sid explained.

“So we can awaken him again?” Lea asked, “Like we did with Ven and Sora?”

Ventus felt a smile creep onto his face and the same hopeful gesture was mirrored on Aqua. They can do it. They can finally have Terra back and they all can be together again and to ensure they would never lose each other.

“I do not believe it would be as simple as Ventus or Sora’s awakening.” Yen Sid argued and the smiles that formed on the others faded and were replaced with frowns by the wise man’s words.

“I get that his heart is covered in Darkness, but Sora and Riku both have the ability to reawaken a sleeping heart.” Kairi suggested. “With the both of them, they should be able to free Terra no problem.”

“Yes but unlike Sora or Ventus, Xehanort has a strong grip on Terra’s heart.” Yen Sid waved his hand and a small light appeared at the center of the table. The old man tapped his fingers against the wood and darkness soon creep around the light, not being able to touch it, but still being able to imprison it. “Something happened in the mines back at Dwarf Woodlands that had caused Terra’s light to gain a short period of strength to weaken Xehanort’s hold on him. Using it the young boy must have cancelled out the control and strength between the both of them. With this the boy locked both his and Xehanort’s hearts away inside himself, leaving the neither of them the ability to control his body. However it has left his heart unable to fight Xehanort’s. Xehanort, foreseeing that Sora and Riku would make an attempt to recover while the young boy has gotten rid of control over the body for the two of them, set a wall of darkness around Terra’s heart so as to prevent you two from going in and reawakening Terra.”

“So what?” Sora said confidently, “Riku and I have beaten both Xemnas and Ansem before, we can beat Xehanort and get Ven and Aqua’s friend back!”

“That is a risk that I would advise you of taking. Xehanort is not someone who can merely be beaten by brute strength alone. His power may be spread out now in order to keep Terra’s heart away from all to see, but he will still be powerful enough to target and use one’s darkness against them.”

Sora froze and his hand subconsciously went to his heart. Everyone in the room realized the words hiding inside Yen Sid’s words: Xehanort could take the chance to possess Sora’s heart. Not just that, Xehanort then could use Sora’s new ability to give control of Terra’s body back to the old man.

Ventus felt tears of frustration form in his eyes. They were so close. So close! Terra was almost back, the brunette almost within Ventus’s reach. Was Terra always supposed to be lost in darkness? Never to see the light of day again? For Ventus never to see him again?

While everyone else’s gazes had fallen to the ground or away from each other to think of what they could possibly do, Ventus felt one stare on him. The blonde tilted his head up and his blue eyes met that of a piercing teal blue. Riku stared at Ventus, his hands clenching at his side and a somber and a recollection of events Ventus would probably never hear the silver haired teen talk about morph on his face. Though the two didn’t speak that much with each other, something passed between them. A feeling of hopelessness, a feeling of never regaining something that matters, and a feeling of trying to find that one sliver of hope passing between the two of them.

Ventus blinked and the moment and feeling was over as the silver haired teen turned away. Had Riku ever been in a situation like this where there was almost no chance to reawaken someone he cherished?

“Sora may not be able to dive into Terra’s heart to save him,” Riku began, catching everyone’s attention, “But I still can.”

“Riku no!” The response from Kairi and Sora was immediate.

Riku didn’t turn to look at them, only keeping his eyes on Yen Sid, “Xehanort can’t use me as a vessel because of my immunity to darkness correct?”

Yen Sid paused before nodding, “That is correct Riku, but Xehanort is still a strong enemy that cannot be easily defeated even if his power is spread apart to cover all openings into Terra’s heart. It is possible you yourself will… expire.”

“I know,” Riku interrupted. “However, it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“Riku no!” Sora pleaded, grabbing onto his best friend’s arm. “We can’t lose you! You barely made it out the last time!”

“I agree with Sora.” Mickey nodded solemnly. “We’d not only be losing a good friend, but another master. We can’t take the risk of losing you.”

“Aqua,” Riku turned to the blue haired teen who responded with a nod of her head before Riku continued, “Terra is also on the level of a Keyblade Master right?”

“That’s true.” Aqua answered cautiously. “He only failed to receive the title because of the darkness in his heart.”

“Sora,” Riku stated and the brunette in question flinched as if knowing the question his best friend would ask, “Terra’s armor alone was able to almost defeat you?”

“…” Sora stared down at his feet and nodded.

“So if Terra is at the level of a master and his armor alone, something that was only using sheer will to move, then his power could be just what we need to defeat Xehanort.” Riku paused and those teal eyes landed on Ventus again, “Plus his a dear friend isn’t he?”

“But—“ Sora began.

“You bring up many good points Riku.” Yen Sid spoke, silencing the brunette, “If you are willing to take the risk, then I shall permit it.”

“Thank you Master Yen Sid.” Riku bowed before turning over to Terra and summoning his Keyblade.

Ventus watched with wide eyes as Riku pointed the blade at his friend and a weird dark ball that had spikes around it appeared. Sora and Kairi looked the antsiest about it, obviously not wanting someone they care about so dearly doing something so dangerous. Mickey looked sad but encouraged Riku to be safe and Lea looked away, not knowing exactly what to say in this situation. Aqua looked torn in the same way Ventus was torn: On one hand they wanted Terra so much, Ventus knowing this better than anyone, but should they really risk losing an ally and friend to do it?

Ventus looked at Riku and their eyes locked once more. The silver haired teen gave a small smile and nodded before the dark orb glowed, surrounding both Riku and Terra in the light. Sora rushed forward as Riku’s eyes closed and fell into the brunette’s arms. Blue eyes were laced with worry as he placed Riku gently on the ground.

“Now we must wait.” Yen Sid sighed. “Hopefully Riku will be able to achieve his mission.”

Ventus stared at Terra and hoped as hard as he can that Riku would be able to bring Terra back.

-

Terra could hear the harsh clanging of Keyblades as his heart began to stir again. Each one became louder and louder as the fighting continued and every time one got the hand over the other, Terra faded in and out of consciousness.

“Terra!” A voice called, one Terra didn’t recognize from the tone. However his heart seemed to react and reached out to the voice.

Terra opened his eyes to see a tall teen with short silver hair and teal eyes hitting Xehanort away. Terra eyes narrowed, not recognizing the boy at first before he gasped. That was the boy he had chosen so many years ago to wield the Keyblade. He knew a Riku was fighting against Xehanort, but for it to be the same boy…

Terra shook his head as Xehanort sent an attack the silver haired teen barely dodged. It sent a wave of nausea through Terra and it nearly made the brunette collapse.

“Terra stay with me!” Riku growled, turning to Terra. “We have to make through this! Ven and Aqua are waiting for you!”

“Ven..? Aqua…?” Terra groaned, having some feeling return to his limbs.

Xehanort growled in annoyance and disappeared before reappearing behind Riku. The teal eyed boy in question moved and brought his Keyblade up to defend himself, but his balance was lost and he was thrown backwards. Xehanort rushed forward at the opportunity and brought his Keyblade up. Riku flinched and closed his eyes in readiness as he brought his Keyblade up in hopes of defending himself from the attack.

When it never came Riku reopened his eyes and smirked, “It’s about time you joined the fight.”

Terra gave a determined smile as he stood in front of Riku, Keyblade raised and stopping the oncoming attack of Xehanort. He pushed forward and the old man jumped and flipped a few feet between the two other Keyblade wielders. Riku stood up and stood beside Terra, an offensive stance taken immediately. Terra noted how tall the boy had grown, reaching Terra at eye level, but not getting the last few inches to make him the same height.

“Ready to finally get out of here?” Riku asked. “You’ve been napping for about twelve years now or do you need an extra five minutes?”

Terra laughed a little at that, a sound that he hadn’t heard in such a long time, “Were you always this snarky? But no, I’m ready to get out of here and see my friends again.”

“Then let’s show this old geezer what we got!”

The two nodded at each other before leaping forward and returning to the battle over Terra’s heart.

-

Terra didn’t know how long it took to defeat Xehanort and expelling the master from his heart. He felt relief wash over him as the last of Xehanort’s chilling darkness left his heart. For the first time in twelve years, Terra felt that he was himself again, no one else forcing him to succumb to the darkness.

“Thank you Riku.” Terra turned to the silver haired teen and bowed lightly at him.

“It’s no problem.” Riku shook his head, stretching a little as he tried to make his stressed muscles feel better.

Terra stared at the older silver haired teen for a moment before asking the question that was on his mind since his arrival, “I’m grateful for your help, but why and how are you here?”

“Well you see…”

Terra listened carefully of the events Riku spoke about that had happened while he was being possessed. The silver haired teen started from the day Destiny Islands fell into darkness all the way up to his and Sora’s Mark of Mastery exam and how the silver haired teen had gained the power to reawaken the hearts that had fallen into slumber along with Sora. Terra felt sympathy for Riku when the teal eyed boy went over the parts that the darkness overtook him and the struggles he had with it. The brunette could relate on so many levels with this but unlike him, Riku was able to conquer his darkness in the end and even be able to use it without it corrupting him or ruining his light.

“I see. All of this happened while Xehanort had my body.” Terra sighed, he knew of some of the event but not all the details. The fact Xehanort has been using his body to ruin so many people’s lives… Terra’s fists tightened at his sides. “But if it was such a risk to save me, why take it?”

Riku looked up, a contemplative look on his face, “Because I had a friend who was put to sleep twice and I knew what it felt like when someone so dear to you is put to sleep.”

“Does that mean Aqua or Ven are with you? Are they safe? Is Ven doing okay?”

Riku nodded, “They are both actually with us right now and are waiting for you to wake up.”

“Thank you Riku.” Terra thanked again summoning his Keyblade and pointing it up.

“If I’m being honest on why I took the risk though Terra,” Riku said as he stood by the taller teen and pointed his Keyblade alongside his elder, “It’s because the look on Ven’s face reminds me of mine when Sora had fallen asleep for a year. You should probably let him know how you feel back.”

Terra’s grip loosened lightly and took a glance at Riku who was giving him a knowing look in those all too sharp teal eyes. A small smirk was resting on the boy’s pale cheeks and Terra turned away blushing. The kid takes one dive into his heart and he already knows about his feelings for the blonde that he himself only realized not too long ago?

“I love you.” Ventus words echoed in Terra’s head and caused him to blush deeper. Ven felt the same way right and Riku was telling him to go for it so…

Terra shook his head of the thoughts as he gripped his Keyblade determinedly and looked upwards. He’ll get out of here and let Ventus know for himself how the brunette felt.

-

Ventus waited anxiously along with everyone else for Riku’s results of the teal eyed teen diving into Terra’s heart. The anxiousness only intensified since after thirty minutes, bruises started to show up on Riku’s body. It took both Aqua and Mickey combined to stop Sora from going in after Riku and after a night of seeing the brunette trying to sneak into the room and take a dive, a guard had to be posted outside the room Riku and Terra were put in to ensure Sora wouldn’t do anything reckless.

After a few days, signs of stress was showing up on even Yen Sid of all people. Every time one of the Keyblade wielder went out on a mission, the each hoped that when they returned the two sleeping Keyblade wielders would be awake and ready to greet them with open arms. Each one of them returned home in disappointment when they showed no signs of waking.

The fear spiked to higher levels when the bruises Riku was receiving also started to appear on Terra on the brunette’s skin. Ventus felt like crying into Aqua’s shoulder when he saw them. What did they mean? Are they good signs or bad signs? Was this showing that Terra was awakening or that he and Riku were expiring? The worry gnawed at Ventus’s stomach and seemed to take a bite at his heart every time he would visit Terra and see a new bruise or cut.

Finally after ten days Riku stirred. The teal eyed boy had opened his eyes and when they showed teal, Sora tackled hugged his friend and cried into his shoulder, saying over and over how worried he was for his friend. Kairi soon joined in on the crying and tackled both of her friends to the ground causing Riku to yelp in pain.

Once the silver haired boy was given space, or enough space to where Sora and Kairi were clingy onto one arm each, he turned and smiled up at the worried Aqua and Ventus.

“Though his not awake now, his on his way.” Riku said. The words rang in the room and Ventus and Aqua shed tears of joy knowing that their long lost friend was finally on his way back.

Many of the Keyblade wielders had left, or in case Sora and Kairi’s case had to be dragged out, leaving only Ventus, Aqua, Riku and a slumbering Terra in the room. Ventus took a seat next to Terra’s bed and gazed at his resting friend’s face. In the short time since Riku’s awakening Terra’s hair had returned to a solid chocolate brown and his skin tone had become lighter. The blank look on his face was now replaced to one of comfort and happiness and it caused Ventus’s to smile as he looked at it. That was Terra’s face, one that wasn’t faked or being used by someone else. The blonde reached out and gripped Terra’s hand gently and gasped in shock when it was gripped back lightly. He looked back up Terra’s face but it made no sign of waking up.

Riku sat up with a groan as Aqua took a seat on the teal eyed boy’s bed, “I didn’t expect Xehanort’s attack to actually affect my body in real life.”

Aqua giggled as she pulled out a potion and handed to Riku who accepted gratefully, “I know. It’s a little surprising but he is a master.” Aqua paused before smiling at Riku. “Thank you again Riku.”

The silver haired teen just shrugged, “It’s really no problem. You and Terra don’t have to thank me for it.”

“Yes, but you should know that we all are grateful for what you did despite the risks involved.” Aqua nodded.

“I really couldn’t say no when I saw the look on Ven’s face.” Riku muttered.

“So you see it too?” Aqua laughed lightly and her voice dropped down into a whisper, “Ven’s been in love with Terra for years, he just hasn’t admitted it yet. Same with Terra”

“I can tell, you should have seen Terra’s face when I mentioned he should let Ven know about his own feelings.” Riku chuckled, “They both are like love sick puppies.”

“Like you?” Aqua smirked and Riku spluttered, a blush lighting up his face. “No worries you aren’t as obvious as the Ven and Terra, you’re secret is safe with me.”

Riku just muttered incoherent swears at Aqua, ducking his as the blush reached his ears, “You are evil.”

Aqua just laughed and patted Riku’s shoulder before turning back to Ventus and Terra.

“I hope you wake up soon,” Ventus’s whispered, his thumb lightly rubbing against Terra’s hand, “There’s so much we need to talk about and catch up.”

Terra stirred a little and it caused Ventus to jump up in his chair in excitement. Riku and Aqua looked over with anticipation as Terra’s eyes blinked open and they took in his surroundings.

“Aqua? Riku?” Terra’s eyes focused on the two on the opposite bed before he turned and stared up at Ventus, “Ven?”

A few tears slid down Ventus’s cheeks as he saw familiar blue eyes looking up at him, “Terra. I-I…”

Ventus was interrupted when his head was pulled down and his lips were crushed against another pair. He blinked and froze in shock when he realized just what happened him. Terra was kissing him, actually kissing Ventus. He even made the first move and everything! The blonde could only stare in shock when Terra pulled them apart and gave Ventus the all too familiar loving and warm smile.

“I love you too.” Terra stated, eyes filled with warmth and Ventus could swear he could hear and feel the others heartbeat even though he was only touching Terra’s hand.

 Ventus finally felt the first tears of happiness in a long while break fear as the blonde gripped Terra in a bone crushing hug and sobbed, just so happy to see the one he loved back with him and reciprocating his feelings.

The two of them could hear cheering at the other bed and even a “Finally!” coming from Aqua. The two just smiled at each other when Ventus leaned back because now the missing parts of their hearts were back and they both felt whole again.


End file.
